Someone Will Hear Us
by iggy-writes
Summary: Jogan of CP Coulter's Dalton-Verse. Julian and Logan were attending a dinner party for Senator Wright, but they don't end up staying at the table long. Smut. PWP.


**Here it is, my first smut piece! It's been on tumblr weeks but I'm only now getting around to getting it up here. Julian/Logan from CP Coulter's Dalton. Smut. PWP**

**I don't own Jogan, they belong to mama CP.**

* * *

><p>"L-Logan..."<p>

"Shh. Julian. Quiet." Logan mutters against the skin of Julian's neck, biting and nipping up the column to the actor's ear.

"Logan someone might hear us." Julian hisses. His hands fist in the fabric of Logan's shirt on either side of his hips as Logan nips at his ear.

"Then maybe you should _be. Quiet_." Logan suggests, pushing Julian harder into the back of the closet door.

Julian wasn't exactly sure where they were. They had been at a dinner for Senator Wright's campaign and the next thing he knew Logan was dragging him away from the gathering and pushing him into a closet in some deserted hallway.

Julian swallows a moan as Logan rolls up into him. Logan shifts his position and Julian arches off the door, his hips following Logan's in an effort to keep their bodies connected as much as possible.

"Needy, are we?" Julian feels Logan say against his neck. He can almost_ hear_ the smirk in Logan's voice.

Rather than respond to Logan's comment, Julian reaches up to grasp Logan's hair with one hand and forces the blonde to turn, crashing their lips together. Logan takes charge of the kiss immediately. He swipes his tongue along Julian's bottom lip and the other boy grants him access immediately. Their tongues battle for dominance, both boys kissing aggressively. Logan runs his tongue over the back of Julian's teeth, causing the brunette to emit a low whine into Logan's mouth.

The kiss is long and intense, until finally Logan has to pull back and catch his breath. He can barely see past his nose in the darkened closet, but he knows if he could he would see Julian; face flushed and pupils lust-blown, watching him with the intense desire-filled gaze that he knows is reserved only for him.

He kisses Julian again, this time light and chaste, before beginning his journey down the actor's body. He unbuttons Julian's dress shirt as he goes, peppering the newly revealed skin with kisses and leaving a trail of red marks behind him. He's egged on by the noises Julian is making from above, and once the shirt is fully removed with Logan on his knees and Julian's hands are buried in the blonde's hair, Logan finally turns his attention to his destination.

Logan wastes no time in popping open the button of the dress pants and sliding them down around his boyfriend's ankles, leaving just a thin layer of cotton between them. Julian's arousal is obvious through the boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination. Logan leans in, tracing the outline with his lips softly and slowly. Drawing low, desperate whines from his subject.

"Lo...Lo get_ on with it._"Julian tries to sound threatening, but it comes out more like a needy plea that only turns Logan on further.

"So impatient." He says in faux-disapproval. For a moment, Julian is sure Logan is actually going to tease him even further, but he hardly has time to process the thought before Logan pulls the fabric down and away to join the pants at Julian's ankles.

Julian hisses as the cool air hits him, but that only lasts a short moment before Logan's mouth is sinking down around him. He has to bite his lip to keep from shouting out alerting every political figure in the house to what is going on in the closet just down the hall from them.

Logan's tongue swirls over the head, causing Julian's head to fall back against the door; eyes shut tight and quiet mews escaping from between parted lips. There's a sound that _might_ have been Logan's name as the blonde prefect hums around him, using his hands to keep Julian's hips pressed back against the door.

Julian can feel himself approaching the edge, much too soon due to Logan's teasing. He twists his hands in Logan's hair, pulling roughly in a way that has come to be their signal to the other when things are drawing to a close.

Rather than stop, Logan swallows around him until Julian's length hits the back of his throat. His eyes water, but he adjusts as he hums around Julian.

The heat and movement in Logan's throat and mouth is the final push for Julian, the heat coiling in his stomach building more and more. He lets go, Logan's name spilling from his lips along with a string of explicates and unintelligible words. Logan's mouth doesn't still, though. He continues his work until Julian is done, the actor's form slumping against the door.

Logan swallows one more time before pulling off, licking his lips and standing to kiss Julian. The brunette can taste himself in the kiss. It's a mixture. The taste of Logan (coffee and mint toothpaste) combined with the distinct taste of _Julian_ on his lips.

"If they didn't know what we were doing before..." Logan starts, smiling before Julian shuts him up with another short kiss.

"I hope they heard me." Julian replies, "I hope every single stuck up, stiff-suited politician in that room heard me scream your name. And I hope they _fucking loved it."_

Logan laughs, bringing his boyfriend in for one more heated kiss before beginning to clean up. "C'mon. Let's go see the look on the honourable Senator Wright's face when he spots that lovely mark on your neck."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! please Review! It would be greatly appreciated<strong>


End file.
